


At 4am?

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 4am date, Annoyed Mikasa Ackerman, F/M, Levi x Mikasa, Mikasa and Levi aren't related, Mikasa x Levi - Freeform, One Shot, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Whiny Mikasa, modern day AU, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: Prompt: Person B comes to Person A's house at 4am just to eat cereal.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	At 4am?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this work of mine. Apologies in advanced if it has any typos or any form of grammatical error(s).

Mikasa is soundly asleep.

She was actually in the middle of dreaming about drinking her favourite boba milk tea from her favourite local boba store. That’s what she needed after a long week of training young people for their body build and endurance. She’s confident with her set of skills and abilities of course but just because she’s the head and strongest doesn’t mean she can’t be tired right?

She was just there comfortably lying on the soft mattress of her bed. She wishes that the weekend would not end.

Nothing was bothering her… at least, for now, no one did.

Her doorbell rang countless of times. Mikasa is known to be quick to react but then she was just too tired to move. Work is just too exhausting for her, at least, to a female adult like her.

She decided to ignore and bury her face against her pillows, trying to get her sleepiness back again. Unfortunately, the bell rang over and over again.

Tch. What a pain.

That’s what she thought and decided to stand up, wear her cute pink home slippers and immediately brings her smartphone with her as she proceeded on walking her way to the main door of her apartment.  
She checks her phone and glanced on the time, it made her feel more exasperated to whoever her visitor is.  
Despite being annoyed, she displayed a small smile for the sake of being polite to the person who literally woke her ass up at 4:30am just for something irrelevant.

She opens the door carefully, with her fake smile displayed on her lips, but upon seeing the visitor, she casually gave the person a death stare.  
Despite the stare she gave off, the person casually enters her apartment and closes it for the female too.  
The person made its way to the kitchen and immediately opens her refrigerator, searching for something and when the person obviously found what he was looking for; he grabs it and sits on high chair near her kitchen’s bar counter.

“Oi, go get some bowls and spoon.”

“Who the fuck would barge in to my apartment at 4am just to eat cereal, Levi?!”

It was Mikasa’s boyfriend, Levi Ackerman. They met five years ago at some event on her university. The guy was bold enough to immediately ask for her number despite meeting for the first time, she had to give him that.  
At first, the guy looked really dark and intimidating. On their first date, this guy managed to scare one barista on the café they were into just because the counter was filthy. If anything, he’s a clean freak and anything related with dirt and messy things irritate the hell out of him. He was known to be a very serious guy, literally. One time, a friend of his made a prank of Mikasa got lost in her own university and literally barged into to every room of her building but only to find her on the gym, having her P.E class.

But despite all this serious and scary aura he gives off, he’s actually more than that and is very kind and thoughtful of his lover, of course, of people too.

Right after being mad to the barista, he apologizes and reminds the person to be more organized because the café is filled with rich people and if ever someone else noticed would probably call off their manager.  
Also, after barging in to her P.E class, he bows his head to her professor and the rest of the class for disrupting their session and walks away, embarrassed of his own actions.  
But if we’re talking about being thoughtful here, this is… too much to say the least.

“Hand over the fresh milk to me, Mikasa.”

Levi pokes her shoulder but Mikasa turns around and complains to the guy.

“No, you get it yourself. Hmph.”

One soft sigh was heard beside the female and reaches for the box of milk instead, pouring some on his bowl filled with corn flakes. He started munching on the cereal from his own bowl, after a few moments, the female decided to face him with her pouty lips and her arms crossed.

“Babe, why would you come over at 4am just to eat cereal?”

“Is there a problem?”

“Yes! There is!”

“Tch. Just eat up the cereal on your bowl or I’ll finish it for you.”

The female wanted to ask questions and probably file her complains against him more but she decided to shrug it off and started eating along with him as well.

I guess it’s not a bad idea to be like this once in a while.

That’s what she thought before continuing to finish the bowl of cereal with milk with one sitting.  
After a few minutes of finishing their food and silence, Mikasa decided to speak first. She realized that this was the right time to ask if she did spoke earlier when she was fuming mad, everything could’ve gotten bad. She knows for a fact that she can get really insensitive with her choice of words especially she was really furious and it may not show but her boyfriend is one soft man, just so happen that he’s good at hiding his emotions with his poker face.

Mikasa turns her head to face him, just so she could see him properly when he answers her.

“Seriously, babe… Why did you come over at 4am?”

“I got hungry. That’s all.”

“I’m not smart but I’m not that stupid too, Levi. There must be some sort of reason why you did so.”

Her remarks made Levi look away from her with hint of embarrassment on his cheeks, it shows, it was a little red from her angle. Instead of being mad again, his reactions made her chuckle in amusement.  
Before speaking, he emitted a sigh then looks at his lover’s eyes once again but now, calm and composed.

“Tch. How do I say this…”

“Go on. Say it. Something bad happen with your work place, babe?”

“N-No… It’s not that.”

It made Mikasa chuckle again, it’s not always you hear a Levi Ackerman stutter right? If anything, he’s the one who makes others stutter due to the aura he gives but then right now, Levi Ackerman is being one cute boyfriend towards her.

Mikasa placed both of her palm on his cheek, making him face her directly so he wouldn’t be able to avoid her gaze anymore.

“What is it, babe, hm? Why did you barge in this early?”

“I know… we were supposed to meet later at 9am for a breakfast date but…”

“But?”

Levi was being interrogated by his own lover, he knows deep inside that he wouldn’t be able to brush his girlfriend’s questions off if he doesn’t answer her honestly.

“I missed you and… I couldn’t wait that long… Come on, babe… We only meet each other once or twice a week and can you blame me…”

Mikasa giggled softly upon hearing her boyfriend’s endless complains and rants but he had a point. She misses him badly as well and couldn’t wait until 9am as well so seeing him at 4am, this hour, made her giddy inside.  
She ends up leaning close to the guy, leaving light pecks all over his face especially on his lips, she didn’t care if she smelled like milk or what, and she just wanted to shower this man with affection.  
“And… I wanted to have a reason just to be with you… that’s all.


End file.
